Momentum
by Shadows of the Kasrkins
Summary: Pvt. Daniel Blithe a U.S. Army soldier is transported to the Dragon Realms after being nearly killed in an ambush in Africa. Now he must adept to living in a world of dragons and anthropomorphic cheetahs, while a new threat rises deep in the mountains and snow drifts of Dante's Freezer.
1. Chapter 1

**Momentum chapter 1 **

A Daniel Blithe Novel

Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes it might just come true.

I stood on an M1 Abrams tank with two other soldiers on either side of me. We were waving down at the cheering crowd below us, as we maneuvered our way though the city streets. The Africans were treating us as liberators, for driving out the warlord that had once tormented them.

We didn't even encounter resistance; the warlord just packed up and left with his men.

A woman was reaching up to us, presenting me with a rolled up cloth of some kind.

I smiled at her and bent down to accept the gift, a sudden swishing noise came. Then an explosion, my whole world spun around and my ears were ringing. At first I thought I might have been knocked down, until I felt the ground slamming into my side driving the breath out of me.

My vision began to fade, and darkness settled in as the sounds of gunshots and explosions faded. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke with a pounding pain in my left shoulder and my head felt like it had been hit by a mallet.

"Uhh…My head." I groaned.

That's when I realized I wasn't in a city street. But instead I was lying with my back to a tree, which stood alone on top of a grassy hill.

I looked down to find that my rifle still strapped to me by my lanyard, and my armor still in one piece and no ammo clips or grenades were missing.

At first, I thought I was in the outskirts of town and that I had somehow limbed my why though the town and I passed out by the tree. But I was sorely wrong, the new land was grassland, the town was a desert.

From my vantage point, on the grassy hill I could see as far as the eye could see. I was in a lot of pain, between my pounding headache and a most likely broken arm. My left arm hung uselessly, which prevented me from using my rifle, restricting me to my sidearm and K-bar

I looked over the landscape again, I spotted something.

Out in the distance there was a caravan cutting its way through the grassy plains. Its white canvas covering was easily discernible to the light tan of the grass. In my mind I was rejoicing, I wasn't going to die of lack of water and food.

I pulled out my compass to see if I could plot a path that would intercept the caravan's. I was in the middle of doing math equations in my head, when the caravan stopped. I remembered my binoculars in my right hip pouch. I quickly retrieved my binoculars; bring them up to my eyes and focusing it in until I had a clear view.

The image was clear, but, my brain nearly knocked its self out from what it saw. I took the binoculars from my face, and rubbed my eyes before looking though the binoculars again.

Standing around the caravan wagon were what appeared to be, humanoid cheetahs, they wore red tunics with a symbol on the back. The symbol was a dragon with wings spread; standing on its hind legs and the image was encircled with a simple black circle.

My curiosity was peeking at its high at this point, and the fact I probably didn't have the food or knowledge to survive in this grassland. But something in the back of my head was saying "You not on Earth. This can't be real. You're in for a ride"

I mentally shrugged "What's the worst that can happen?" I thought, "It's not like I've done anything to them."

I took a sip from my canteen before walking down the grassy hill, towards the Cheetah's caravan. With that thought in my mind "What could possibly happen?"

If there was any time in my life that I would have and should have thought about the whole situation a little harder. Also if I would of looked up and saw the planets in the sky I would have been able to really tell I was no longer on Earth. But I did none of those , and I would have a hell of an explanation to give.

To be honest the hiking wasn't all that bad. Back in my hometown I would walk though the forests for hours pondering life's problems. While I was walking I had this strange feeling that something was watching me. I stopped looking around me, all I could see was tall grass so I dismissed the feeling and continued walking though the waist high grass.

The sun began to set and the shadows grew longer as the first minutes of twilight came. It's an odd thing to be hiking though grassy plains in twilight, the only sound I heard was the sound of grass brushing against my pants.

The light started to fade; I strained my eyes to see the world around me. I pulled out my flashlight with my good arm and flicked it on.

I clipped it to my vest so its 'L' shaped body would let it shine in front of me hands free, and pulled my compass from a chest pouch. Adjusting my course using my current knowledge of where the cheetah people had made camp.

I could only pray they would be friendly and not kill me on sight.

After walking for thirty or so minutes in the darkness, I saw the light of a camp fire. I turned off my light and crept forward to get a closer look. The camp was in clear view but no cheetahs.

"Odd?" I mumbled to myself. "Where did they go?"

I was about to move forward, but I was though onto my back as projectile hit me in the chest, throwing me onto my back knocking the breath from my lungs. I lay gasping for air on my back, my vision darkened around the edges. I could see a thin wooden shaft sticking out of my chest

I heard voices around me, but none of them were clear enough for me to make out what they were saying. I leaned up to pull the shaft from my chest, but stopped. Standing before me was a figure clad in black shadows, a set of yellow eyes boring into me.

The last thing I remember was the figure twirling and then a sharp pain in my head followed by blackness.

**What do you think, eh? Please R&R. I am always looking for new ideas and plots. **


	2. Not so nice

**Momentum chapter 2**

**Not so nice**

I slowly gained conciseness, my head pounding. I tried to bring my arms up to hold my head but found that they were firmly bound to a pole behind me. There was also the uncomfortable feeling of dried blood on my forehead.

"So much for the hospitality" I thought

"So your awake…" a voice purred from somewhere in the shadows of the tent.

"Who's there?" I called out a slight bit of fear tinged my voice.

In response a cheetah wearing a black cloak stepped out from the shadows, his eyes a deep piercing red that sent shivers down my spine. The way he stared at me made me cringe, it was like I was a mouse.

"You see… playing the good guy is no fun, evil, now there's a game to play."

I just stared at him with the look one stares at a person who just lost their mind right in front of you maybe that was because he did, and the fact that he sound like a raving fucking lunatic.

The cheetah stopped his raving with frown; he just stared off into space before a few seconds later growing a large smile. Not the type of smile when you're happy, more like that really twisted smile that a daemon would have.

It only began to get worse; the cheetah pulled a wicked looking knife from behind him. The knife blade was intercity designed with red markings that looked like bloody vanes on the sides of the knife.

The cheetah knelt down in front of me and grabbed the top of my helmet, holding my head steady as to speak to me one last time.

"My master has no room for problems in his plans and you my friend are a problem."

Before I could even blink the cheetah plunged the knife into my chest, the pain was so intense that my scream lost voice. My eyes wide and mouth drawn open but no voice just gasping. My vision darkened, the cheetah pulled the knife from my chest only to plunge it in a second time. This time my scream had voice the pain coursed through my body. The armored vest did nothing to stop or even slow the blade as the cheetah plunged it in for a third time leaving the knife in my chest embedded to the hilt.

Pain and the cheetah barking a command to a group I couldn't see was all I could remember before blacking out.

"Dump the body in a ditch; we can't waste time trying to hide it."

_In orbit above the unknown planet V-195673 floated a ship. Her hull scared and pocked from a battle long, long ago, across the crystallized titanium hull was a name. 'Momentum' Inside, on the command deck lights began flicking on and ancient computers began rebooting. Words began scrolling across a computer attached to the front of a large chair_

_-System reboot initialized- _

_-System Reboot successful-_

_-AI start up commencing-_

_-AI online-_

_-AI taking over system controls-_

_-Bio scan activated-_

_-Data received- _

_-Analyzing-_

_-Sentient species matching DNA specification for ship systems operation found-_

_-Starting Alpha protocol- _

_-Retrieval drone lunched-_

_-Ship Repairs and re-atmosphere protocols initialized-_

_ A large round console in the middle of the command deck flared to life, holographic particles began to swirl around almost like a tornado, rearranging into a holographic Human. The hologram looked like a world war II pilot, wearing a leather jacket and a leather pilot's helmet with goggles on top of the head._

_ "Looks like we're back online"_

** Momentum has arrived! This story is just getting started so hang on. Also please check the co-write I'll be doing with a friend. Who will soon be coming to Fanfiction, the story's prologue is already up the name is Steel Warriors. If you end up with any questions about it please hold them until I can direct you to my friend, because frankly I haven't the slightest idea of the things he creates.**


	3. Ark

A slight humming noise was all I could hear, the humming kept on and on.

My eyes fluttered open to see what might be the source of the noise might be. I opened my eyes to find that I was not laying in an open field or a ditch, but suspended in the air. I wasn't restrained by straps or rope, I was just floating. There were also five mechanical arms floating around in front of me, one of which had this device that emitted a green light that it would scan over my chest.

I looked down to find that the knife the cheetah had stabbed me with was gone and oddly enough so was the wound, red blood still stained my clothes around where the wound was. A robotic voice chimed interrupting my assessment.

"Subject fully restored" the voice chimed in a female tone.

I was about to say something when what ever was holding me in the air released its hold and I toppled to the floor. It took me a few minutes, but a shakingly got to my feet, pulling myself up and back into a standing position. I looked around the room, it seemed to be a medical room of some type, cabinets with crosses and a few steel examination tables.

But what got my attention was the view from the window, I got up and walked over to the window, I placed my palms on the glass and looked out at the cosmos. The large Terran world that whatever I was in was in orbit of dominated my vision, but what I could see was marvelous. A few close by gas giants and asteroid belts, while off in the distance interstellar gas clouds painted the darkness like a beautiful pastel. But I was ruefully knocked from my pondering by yet another voice, this one male.

"So I see you have recovered well?"

I turned to find a hologram standing six feet tall and about five feet away, looking at me with its hands on its hips and smug smile on its face. His uniform also looked a like one British pilot would wear in world war two, that was my assumption due to the fact it had a British flag on its chest.

"Oh sorry mate, introductions. My name is Ark Royal, or just Ark. I am the ship's full system AI." The hologram said proudly in a British accent and a slight bow towards the end. "And your name?"

"Pvt. Daniel Blithe of the U.S. Army" I said with fine formality in my voice.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet yea' mate, would you like a tour of the ship?" Ark asked

"How long would that take exactly?" I asked, Ark's face grew a broad smile before he spit out the most ungodly number it would take to tour anything.

"Three days, depending on stamina"

"Three days! Do I look like I want to walk around the ship for three days" I asked with sarcasm, which made Ark put on a smug smile.

"No, that's why I think we should go to the bridge. There is something you need to see" He said "shall we or would you prefer to stay here?"

"Lets go, it'll be better than just staring at stars." I said, but sealing one last look before following the hologram.

As we walked Ark would point out thing aboard the ship, like the fact that every inch of the ship was covered in holographic projectors so he could walk around like a normal person. Other things like safety features, electronics, how things worked. To be honest and no insult to Ark I just wasn't listening it was like school all over again.

We finally reached what I presumed was the command deck, due to the size and all the computers, along with the commander chair in the center raised above all the other seats. And then there was the massive what appeared to be hologram tables in the forward middle of the room right in front of the observation window.

"Welcome aboard Momentum" Ark announced, he flashed from in front of me to the holotable.

"What is this?" I asked

"This is Momentum, it is a joint-build between multiple races and was designed to interrogate almost any technology in the universe. The ship uses four different ways to travel long distances, and her weapons vary from plasma to rail guns. Momentum was built to fight the daemon's and scum of the universe and explore its farthest corners." Ark explained

"Then where's the crew?" I asked looking around finding no one else but me.

"Dead"

"Dead? Why?" I asked shocked at how a ship that he described could lose its crew and still be intact.

"Big battle that didn't go well for us" That's all Ark said and I got the feeling that's all he would say.

But their was still one question, why am I here? I am just one person after all.

"Ark what am I doing here?" I asked looking around the ship, all of it just seemed a bit much, to much for me to comprehend.

"You mate are salvation. Only a few species in the universe can operate this vessel and you have the DNA to do it." Ark answered.

"Then why are we just sitting in orbit?"

"Because my friend below us on that big green planet is an army of evil and corrupt power waiting to be loosed, and frankly you might not like it but you and me are the only ones that can stop it for good." Ark explained.

"And I'm going to do this how?" I asked.

"The same way the army does it, but we'll need some allies. Just you ain't gonna cut it." Ark said, with a smile.

"So how do we get allies? The last group that saw me weren't so nice" I said pointing at my chest.

"you'll see, just go eat or something until I get some stuff ready"

Waiting I always hated waiting.

**So we got a ship and a soldier now all we need is an enemy to shot at.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Cameron

I hate waiting, I really do hate waiting around with nothing to do.

I had figured out how to use the food synthesizer after three hours, and I was half way through a bowl of gumbo and some wings. To be honest I expected the food to have no taste or something to it but this stuff was the best I had in years. I leaned back in my chair looking out the window, the sun was on the other side of the planet so the surface was shrouded in darkness.

I was just about get up when the ship rocked violently keeling to the left, red lights began flashing and sirens began to blaring. The doors to the food hall closed, and blast doors dropped down over the windows. The room turned to red tint due to the only light being red alarm lights. I tried to get up but as soon as I got to my feet the ship shuck violently throwing me roughly into the floor, the ship listed to the left some more i slide across the floor my left side impacting a wall taking the breath from my lungs.

'what the fuck is going on' was I could think as the ship began vibrating and rocking as though an earth quake was coursing through it. The vibration was increasing drastically, and I had to remain laying on my back so I would get thrown to the floor.

There was sudden impact, and I was lifted from the ground and slammed into the floor. Pain shot up my side as I felt some ribs break and it got rapidly harder to breath, with every breath my chest got tighter. But I wasn't conscious long enough to worry about it, a bone jarring impacted threw me into another wall knocking me out cold.

_(Author's note: This is the end of the first person writing, as dragon outcast has kindly let me use an OC of his, so this is where Cameron and his friends step into the picture.)_

Cameron sat on the walls of Warfang his blue cybernetic eyes looking up at the night sky. The moon light reflected of his dark black scales and crimson under belly. The night sky gave him comfort, away from the world, he always wondered what was out there among the stars. 'such beauty' he thought smiling.

It was well past midnight Cameron spread to take flight, but he stopped a strange light flashed behind a patch of clouds in the night sky. He tilted his head, 'it can't be the sun, that's hours away' he thought. Suddenly a flaming spire broke through the cloud cover, Cameron's eyes went wide at the size of the spire, it was easily larger than Mt. Malefor or any other mountain he had seen.

It descended with all the grace of a breaching whale, the spire slammed into the Tall Plains region, the horizon was lit up by a bright flash from the impact. Cameron himself miles away felt the impact along with everybody within a 1,000 mile radius of the impact zone.

Cameron did take long to get into the air and start winging it towards the impact zone.

It only took Cameron an hour to reach the impact zone, well at lest the beginning of the valley it carved into plains. Cameron followed the valley until he reached the monolith, the spire was massive, and as far as Cameron could tell it was built by somebody. Since the exterior was obviously metal which was cherry red on the front and radiating heat from across the rest of the outside. He scanned over the top of it and found something that seemed like a door of some kind.

Cameron dived down and landed on the spire, he looked at the door above it was written "Air Lock". Cameron tilted his head 'Odd... wonder what it means' he thought, but his mind wanted to know what was inside this thing.

Cameron tried to find a door handle but couldn't locate one, so he opened his maw and began to focus his fire element into a short white hot flame. He traced out the door, sparks flying left and right. when he completed the loop and over lapped the cut, the door fell effortlessly.

Cameron looked down in to the small room, nothing was in it. he dropped down to be confronted by another door, but this one sensed him and opened. He entered into a hall. The walls and ceiling had caved in, it was a wreck. vines of some kind hung from the ceiling sparks jumping from cuts in them, Cameron looked around the hall for second.

"Hello there"

Cameron jumped at the voice, he turned ready for a fight. Standing before him was an ape, but was dressed unlike any ape Cameron had seen, wearing a strange leather armor with fur on it collar and a strange flag with red and white strips. The one thing that stood out the most was the fact that you could almost slightly see through him.

"Don't be scared, I can't hurt you" The semi-transparent ape said holding his hands out for Cameron to see.

Cameron looked at him with squinted eyes, looking for even the slightest bit of deceit, he saw none and began to relax slightly.

"Neb, Basic, Carmine, Oz, come out we have guest." The ape called out into the hallway.

Cameron heard the sound of movement, two metal apes came out of a room to his right and another two from his left. They all four stood eight feet tall but had a head wedge shaped head the corner pointing towards him with two 'V' shape glowing lines one on of the other on either side connecting to the blade like center of the face.

"Sir we found Daniel, he is in bad shape and the med bay got hit bad in the crash." One of the steel apes reported, Cameron presumed to be the leader. "We have to get him to a local doctor or he'll die from pneumothorax, his breathing is rapidly failing, by Basic's calculations he has only four hours"

Cameron went into deep thought, 'the temple is only three hours away, but can I trust them. how do I know they aren't going to kill anyone or the Guardians.' Cameron kept fighting himself, but it came down to the fact that a life was on the line he could never live with letting someone die when he could help.

"I know where we can get him help, the temple is only one hour away" Cameron spoke his voice low and deeper than one would expect for his size, and it sounded as though two voices were speaking at once.

The semi-transparent ape knelt in front of Cameron, "Daniel needs help bad, can you lead us to this temple?" Cameron paused before nodding his head "Good, Neb you can carry me let the others take care of Daniel."

The steel ape by the name Neb nodded and pulled out a glowing blue disk and held it out. The semi-transparent ape burst into floating particles and funneled into the disk. Once all of the Particles were in Neb repositioned it onto his hip.

Cameron sat there dump struck, his mouth agape, then he turned to find two of the other three steel apes holding a strange looking ape that looked like the transparent one but not transparent.

Neb knelt down in front of the dragon, "Lead the way he said"

Cameron nodded and rain back the way he came and up the hole he had cut in the hull. He could here Neb and the others following closely behind, he took flight looking back to see that Neb and the others were close behind and keeping pace with his flight speed.

Cameron spotted the walls of Warfang in the distance, and winged it in that direction. He looked back to see if Neb was following, he was, and keeping good pace with him.

Cameron retreated into his mind for most of the flight pondering how the Guardians would react. Cameron never really liked attention or being popular, this was going to get a look of eyes on him and he hated the thought of it. He growled 'The next thing I'll know fan girls will swarm me like Spyro, just because I found some spire and strange ape looking things'

Cameron had to stop his thoughts as he landed in front of the gates, the moles above saw him and opened the gates. They didn't notice Neb and his comrades burst from the woods and follow Cameron in. Cameron took flight again leading Neb and his group through the city, staying along the most unused paths. It wasn't long before Cameron landed at the base of the massive set of stairs that lead to the Dragon Temple.

Cameron let Neb catch up before leading them up the stairs and into the Temple, 'Now to explain this to the guardians' Cameron thought, as he lead them through the twisting hallways to the Pool of Visions where the guardians normally resided.

Cameron turned a corner coming face to face with a pair of large double doors, he knocked hard on it and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" a deep voice boomed from in the room.

Cameron opened the door and entered "Cameron? what are you doing up this late?" a green dragon asked, the other two a light blue and yellow dragon looked up from an argument they were having.

All three of the Guardians mouths dropped open when they saw the four steel apes with the strange ape in the arms of the last one. Cameron got a glance of the strange apes injury a large tube was sticking from his side, blood was also dripping onto the floor.

"Cameron- who are they, what are they, and why are they here?" The light blue dragon growled obviously seeing their similarities to apes.

The dragons growl got a reaction out of Neb.

Neb pulled his shock pistol and pointed at Cyril, "I don't care who or what you are, my men and I have faced down worse, if you want a fight, I will gladly oblige, but that's not what I'm here for, now what say we act mature and get down to business?"

Cyril went to growl, but found his maw firmly muzzled in stone. He death glared at Terrador, the great earth dragon chuckled and returned his attention to the lancers.

"Yes let us discuss our situation, but first Cameron can you take our wounded guest to the infirmary." the Earth guardian requested.

Cameron nodded and walked over to the steel ape and looked up at him, his eyes asking the question, Neb motioned towards his comrade.

"I'll carry him, just lead the way" The steel ape said.

Cameron turned and wordlessly lead the way out of the room, his thoughts were on the wounded ape and his steel friends. 'what could they possible be, golems of some type? No... their to intelligent' he sighed 'Time will tell, it always does'.

Cameron lead them down a floor and near the sparing ring, the infirmary was close to the rings due to the fact that most injuries happen during fights. Cameron and the lancer entered the infirmary and the AI set Daniel on the nearest table for nodding farewell to Cameron and heading back the way he came. A few cheetah nurses came out and began assessing him, Cameron observed quietly from a corner, people had tendencies to over look him.

Cameron heard a female voice call his name

"Cameron, you in here?"

**Ok a nice long chapter to hopefully solidify my idea, also if there are any questions about the story don't hesitate to put them in the review section.**

**Also I have two shout outs my first one goes to dragon outcast for letting me use Cameron, and My second goes to Surge753 my real world friend and co-writer for letting me use the Tecarian Lancers.**

**Thank you all and please R&R,**

**Shadows of the Kasrkins sighing out.**


	5. Reconstruction

Deep in the mountains of Dante's Freezer, a group of wagons slowly waded through the deep snow towards a castle built into the side of a cliff.

Inside the castle's deepest parts a creature alien to the dragon realms stood, his blue armor shining in the glint of the candle light. The creature turned so its head was visible, its head was broad and reptilian like that of a skink from earth. its scales were a crimson color, his eyes a deep golden color, his star was piercing and deadly.

On his hip was holstered a plasma pistol common among his kinds warriors, along with a sword and a rifle strapped to his back.

"Kill the human and Tecarians, but get me that AI, Alive!" a dark voice boomed.

"Consider it done, soon my brothers will arrive and we will ride this universe of these infernal machines." The reptile rasped his eyes shining with fire that could put any creature to shame.

**Warfang**

"Cameron?" a female voice called

A moment later a Dragoness with deep blue scales and snow white under belly entered the room. She scanned the room slowly until her eyes fell one the corner Cameron was in, her emerald eyes falling right on him. Cameron smirked 'she's the only one that can ever find me in the shadows' , he stepped from the shadows.

"Hey Jasmine"

Jasmine smiled, she wasn't disturbed by his double voice like some other dragons were. But Cameron could see that she had been worried about him, the relief when she saw him was to visible. 'Why does she always worry about me?' Cameron wondered

"Just seeing where you were, the whole city freaked when they felt the earth quake. I looked for you at your room but you weren't there." Jasmine said, her eyes were asking for an answer.

"I was just at the walls" Cameron answered her unasked question, Jasmine nodded already guessing what he was doing 'He was probably staring at the stars' she guessed.

"Jasmine!? Did you find him" another female voice called, before a shiny black head poked around the corner. Dark red eyes with red lines running from above them up and over the dragoness's skull and down her neck and back.

"Yeah I found him Whitey" Jasmine said smiling "Good, I'm going to get some sleep" She said taking her leave. Jasmine said good bye to the former YF-12, before turning towards Cameron. Who was already looking like he was about to fall over from exhaustion.

Cameron yawned and shook his head trying to clear it, "I think I'm..."

He trailed off before passing out cold, Jasmine giggled at Cameron laying flat on his stomach legs sprawled out in all directions. She grabbed him and threw him over her back and began making her way to Cameron's room.

**Infirmary**

Daniel groaned as he began to wake his eyes bleary, the world spinning around him as he sat up.

"Ah... my head" He groaned, holding his head with both hands until his vision stilled. Daniel looked around to find he was in a building and not the Momentum. 'Great now were am I' he thought bitterly. Daniel fell back as he blacked out, his body turning off from all the pain and abuse it had endured in the last twenty-four hours.

**Outskirts of Warfang**

A large ape clad in black armor with swirling dark aurora spinning around it, stood on a hill three other apes behind him.

"Tomorrow night we strike, get the siege weapons ready along with the wyverns." The dark ape growled out the order. 'we may have failed the first time but not a second time, this time they will fall.'

The apes sulked away to where their forces lay in wait for the moment to strike.

**Pool of Visions**

As soon as Cameron left Neb pulled out the holodisk that Ark was stored in, he held it out in front of him a pushed the button on the side. The disk floated up at chest level on its own accord. It flashed blue and hologram of Ark appeared above it. Ark looked around the room, first at the lancers and then to the three slack jawed dragons who were staring at him.

"Hello there" Ark greeted them snapping them out of their stupor.

The green dragon was the first to speak, "Um... yes hello... uh... what are you, if you don't mid me asking?" the green dragon asked

"Ah yes, I am an advanced artificial intelligence designed by the Tecarians, I use to be a living creature like you but when I was about to die a Tecarian scientist saved my brain and converted into a computer and data sequence." The dragons just blinked at him "How about a new subject like what I need help with" The yellow dragon looked at him and tilted his head and gave him the 'please continue look'.

"Ok, my ship crashed on your planet and before it crashed its sensors picked up readings of dark energy in the area you call Dante's Freezer." Ark explained looking at dragons

"A ship? We're miles from any ocean or large river, how could a ship have gotten here?" The blue dragon asked looking puzzled

Ark groaned before looking at the pool of visions, he piloted the disk down onto the surface of the water letting it float on the surface. The water around him began to turn into an image of the Momentum floating through space above a planet, it hull unscarred and immaculate condition.

"My ship"

"What kind of ship is that!" The yellow dragon asked in awe at the vessel.

"That is Momentum, the finest and most advanced research and exploration ship ever built, it utilizes technology from multiple races across the galaxy. three different warp engine types four main rail guns in the nose and an array of point defense." Ark said proudly. "And right now she is beached in the Flat Plains region and is in need of reconstruction. "

"And what are going to do?" The green dragon asked

"Take care of Daniel, we have to fix the reactor and that will contaminate the ship in hazardous material. So he won't be able to stay there." Ark explained "So I'll be leaving him here with you"

The guardians looked at each other and nodded, "Sure he can stay" the yellow dragon said

"Thank you, now I must take my leave gentlemen" Ark said as the disk floated back to Neb who took it and mag locked it to his belt and left the way they had come.

**Momentum**

Drones and bots began powering up along with the onboard industrial planets which started to produce hull plating along with all the other materials to begin reconstruction. The onboard computer quickly made a log of everything that need to be replaced or fixed, the construction processes had begun. In a month the ship would be space worthy.

**Ok a little chapter to set the stage for a longer one, and many thanks to UNSC Inferno for lending me his OC Whitney. **

**Please R&R, **

**Shadows of the Kasrkins**


	6. Waking

**Chapter 6**

_" Take cover! Suppressing fire move , move! Bullets whizzed and snapped over Daniel's head as moved through the city street. A technical's DShK firing full auto, slinging high caliber rounds down range, Daniel ducked into a building to his right when the gun's barrel swiveled towards him. Daniel jumped through the doorway just in time, as he felt the door behind him ripped to shreds. Dust and wooden splinters showered down on him._

_ A high pitched battle cry surprised Daniel as he was half way onto his feet. He fell back drawing his M9 from its holster on his chest and quickly without a second thought he pumped four rounds into his attacker. When the dust cleared it was a young boy holding a wooden gun, four bleeding holes in his chest, the boy crumbled to the floor the toy gun skidding across the floor and stopping at Daniels feet._

_ "No..." Daniel thought "Yes..." A dark voice hissed in the air around. "You did this, your anger, your fear, your hate, it consumes you. And I will bring it forth, you will be my slave..." "STOP!" Daniel roared with all his strength, he fought back the dark tendrils that threatened to take his mind. "Get out of my head! I will never serve you."_

_ "YES YOU WILL! I am Malefor the Master of the dark elements and you will serve me!" The voice roared thunderously the dream world around him turned into black wisps of dark fog. _

_ "NEVER!" Daniel boomed back with all his strength. The dream world was lit up by a sudden flash of light everything turned white and a powerful voice echoed through the dream. _

_ "Be gone Beast, this human is under my protection and if I find you in his mind I will not hastate to destroy you." _

_ Everything faded and real world sounds took the dream worlds place._

"He's waking" a female voice said

Daniel opened his eyes to find multiple heads greeting him, one was a dragon with smooth black skin that looked more metallic then scaled, red line started behind both its eyes and ran down the length of its body. another dragon had black scales and a blood red under belly, but what set him apart from the others was when his eyes focused in and out. the three blue swirls around his pupils moved on their own accord.

In the back of the group was Dragon that definitely couldn't be natural its body coloration was a desert camouflage and a massive cannon was housed on his spine. The last face was that of a blue scaled dragon with a snow white underbelly. But they all had friendly smiles and seemed pretty happy that he was awake and fine, which was a surprise since the last native he meet left a knife in his chest after torturing him for sick entertainment.

Daniel sat up, "um where am I?" He asked the as he looked over the walls and began to assess the room.

The black scaled dragon whispered into the blue scaled dragon's ear, she nodded.

"Cameron" she nodded towards the black scaled dragon "Brought you here from the crashed ship, he also said that your friend Ark has left you under our protection."

"What is 'here' exactly?"

"The Dragon city of Warfang" The Dragoness answered his questions "I'm Jasmine and this is my friend Cameron" she motioned to the dragon who saved him, "And these two are our neighbors" she motioned to the other two. The two nodded and smiled at Daniel.

Cameron whispered into Jasmine's ear again.

"I guess you'll also be staying with me and Cameron, and the doctors cleared you to leave when you were asleep." Daniel nodded his response and swung his legs of the bed.

He took a few wobbly steps before he regained his composer and walked across the room to were his combat gear and rifle laid with his BDU shirt folded on top. Daniel put the shirt on and slung the combat vest over his shoulder, and then attached his rifle to its lanyard letting it hang in front of him.

Jasmine motioned for him to follow her and he did with Cameron following behind. The other two dragons departed saying they had some shopping to do, leaving the trio to head back to Cameron's house.

Cameron lead the group through the crowded city streets while Jasmine guided Daniel so he wouldn't run into anything, he was so busy looking at there was to see he almost ran into the side of a rather large and intimidating dragon. But luckily Jasmine guided him away before anything could happen.

The multitude seemed to thin out and Daniel finally returned his focus to where he was walking, much to Jasmine's delight and this also allowed her to enter into polite conversation.

"So Daniel where are you from?"

"Well in my world it was in the country of America, I was born in a city called Denver, in the state of Colorado." He answered with a smile on his face.

"Ahh... I had good times then, hunting elk to help feed the family, camping in the winter, and some rock climbing in the summer. And I gave it all up to join the army."

"Why did you join?" A Low but deep voice asked, it almost sounded as like two voices speaking at once and it was quiet Daniel almost didn't hear it. Daniel turned his head to see Cameron looking at him, the dragon's odd eyes locked on to him and an eye ridge raised in a very human form of question.

"Honor, to see the world, and to do what others wouldn't do for their country." Daniel answered him honestly.

"And what is it that others won't do?" Cameron asked, his gaze a little more intense as if looking for something.

"Die, die for their country, to make the ultimate sacrifice"

Cameron stared at him for a few second and then nodded his head and continued walking, but not before leaving one last comment.

"I was a soldier to"

Daniel wasn't shocked to much seeing as the dragon was quiet which already made him think that the dragon had some not so kind memories, but he didn't ask about it. "It's not my place to ask"

Daniel was surprised at how large the two's house was, it was two stories made of polished stone and the inside was amazing. The walls were wooden with paintings and depictions on them, and the floors were also wooden but made of a darker and harder wood then the lighter wood that lined the walls.

The front door opened into a hall which continued straight ahead, a living room to your right and kitchen to your left. Candles in nice brass light fixtures lit the inside with a warm glow.

"Wow this place is very well decorated" Daniel complemented

"Thank you, it was my parents" Cameron said, his voice wasn't sad, it had a little kindness. like he appreciated the fact that someone was complementing an old possession of his family.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room." Jasmine said already walking down the hall.

"Yeah sure" Daniel said as he watched Cameron walk into the Kitchen, he turned just in time to see the dragoness take a right at the end of the hall and quickly made off to catch up. "This a nice place, and I'm glad to be able to sleep here instead of the crashed ship." Daniel thought as he did a slight jog to catch up to the dragoness who was already half way up the flight of stairs. His mind recalled all the place he slept during his years

"Alright you'll be sleeping across from Cameron's brother, I'll be at the end of the hall, and Cameron is right next door." Jasmine informed him

The second story had six bedrooms total, since the stair case lead to a T at the top of the stairs. One on either side of the stairs two across from them and one at either end of the hall.

"You can drop your stuff in the room, and I think Cameron is making Lunch" Jasmine said, Daniel laughed when he saw her lick her chops and head back down stairs.

"Home cooked food that sounds good" Daniel thought happily as he walked into his room.

Daniel was surprised at how nice the room was; large bed, bathroom, bookshelves, writing desk and widows with a good view of the walls. along with some nice paintings, one liked in particular was of a red dragon clad in steel armor standing proudly on a ridge with its chest puffed out and neck back with its head held high.

Daniel decided to deposit his gear in a trunk at the base of the bed, he also took of his BDU shirt and just wore his olive drab T-shirt. Daniel to head down and see what the dragon was cooking.

He didn't even make it down the stairs before he could smell the food.

**Thanks for reading, also please R&R**

** And a shout out to UNSC Inferno (Track, Whitney) dragon outcast(Cameron, Jasmine) for their wonderful OCs.**

** That's all and I'm hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	7. Lunch and a walk

Daniel came bounding down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen, only to not quite make it into the room and instead he slamed into the door way and fall onto the tile floor. This was much to the amusement of the two dragons, Jasmine had her head on the table laughing so hard she almost couldn't breathe and Cameron was looking over his shoulder with a stupid grin on his face, at the human sprawled out on the floor.

Daniel groaned "I think the door jamb won that round."

Jasmine busted out into another fit of laughter at Daniels response.

"W-why don't Y-you J-just hit I-it H-harder next time!" the dragoness gasped out between laughter. the only thing she got in response from Daniel was a glare that could kill.

"Alright Jasmine you got your laugh now give him a brake." Cameron said while stirring something in a sauce pan.

"Fine, Fine, so what's for lunch?"

"You'll see" Cameron's cryptic response came.

"Smells like pasta sauce... is it a noodle with tomato sauce mixed with some sort of meat?" Daniel guessed

"Bingo" Cameron said without turning from his cooking

Daniel took a seat across from Jasmine staring at her through squinted eyes. The dragoness raised an eye ridge and Daniel just sat back with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" the dragoness asked

"Nothing... just a thought"

"And what might that thought be?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" the dragoness growled with impatience

"Ah... well I was thinking about you two..." The dragoness's eyes narrowed "What about us?"

"Well the fact you two seem to be pretty close for friends"

The dragoness's eyes went wide and Cameron stopped stirring the sauce in the pan, this only seemed to confirm Daniel's suspicion.

"Ah... so I **was **right"

"Fine... you got us." Jasmine admitted, Cameron went back to stirring.

"So what's the story?" Daniel asked sitting back with his hands behind his head.

"What?"

"The story, how you to got together" Daniel explained

"Oh... well it was after the war, after Spyro and Cynder put the world back together. I was returning to my family's home when I found a dragon laying on his side next to my house, this dragon 'Cameron' was unconscious and almost dead from battle wounds. So I drug him up to the spare bedroom on the second story and began to nurse his wounds, it was two weeks until he was up and walking.

After he woke up he was quiet didn't speak to anyone not me or my family, until one night a pair of cheetah's tried to brake in and rob the house. Cameron knocked them out and through them into the street and after that when I tried to thank him all he would do was shake his head 'no'. Then he said in a whisper so quiet I could just barely hear it.

"Please stop thanking me I only did what was right."

After that he began to talk to me, and a few weeks after that the temple opened up and school started again. Cameron is a bit unlucky when it comes to bullies, they like to think of his silence as a weakness. So on the first day of school an over groan earth dragon tried to hit on me.

Saying why I was hanging around with some mute loser and that I should be with him and his group. After his boasting he tried to put a wing on my shoulder I just shoved him away, which enraged him enough to try to slap me. But Cameron knocked him out almost instantly with a strike to the head with a his tail and was finished when Cameron round housed tail whipped him into a wall.

And well from there on we stuck together until Cameron asked me onto our first date, and then a few days later he located his family's old house and asked me to stay with him. My family had no problems with it after he had protected the house from robbers. So here we are living in the mansion of house he own."

When Jasmine finished Cameron began placing bowls on the table and then brought over the pasta and sauce, he also laid out napkins and glasses for drinking. well at least one for Daniel, he and jasmine drank from large bowls that were more accessible for a dragon's mouths.

Daniel was surprised by the skill that Cameron cooked, the food was by far better than his mother. Who Daniel held as the best cook he knew, and by god she was good but this, this was heaven in his mouth.

"Oh my god this is good!" Daniel said with a mouth full of food, causing Jasmine to giggle.

"Thank you Daniel" Cameron thanked him happily, a smile on his maw from the complement.

It wasn't long before the three had wiped out the food, Cameron gladly picked up the dishes and cleaned them in the wash basin. While Cameron was cleaning Jasmine took the moment to tell Daniel they would be going to the market.

"Me and Cameron are going to the market to get more food, so you can either hang about here or go for a walk around the city."

Daniel thought the idea of a walk didn't sound like too bad of an idea, "I think I might go for a walk" Daniel said.

"Well don't get lost I don't want to have to hunt you down" Jasmine said with a smile

Daniel decided to get a head start on his walk and hopped up from the table and began making his way to the door, giving a quick farewell to the two before he left.

As Daniel walked he was amazed at how much the building resembled that of Rome and Greece and the fact that it was positioned next to the edge of a coastal cliff made the view all the more extravagant.

Daniel decided to check out one of the market streets, he passed between stalls looking at wares and talking to shopkeepers, well at least the ones that didn't mind talking to a strange creature they had never seen.

Daniel was in an interesting conversation with a shop keeper over a piece of jewelry, when an odd sight caught Daniel's eyes. He watched as three dragons escorted and Small dragoness off away from the crowded the market street, Daniel knew something was up by how much the dragoness was shaking and the look in her eyes.

Daniel said goodbye to the shop keeper and began to follow the path the three dragons had taken, it wasn't long until he came across the entrance to a secluded ally.

"I told you I don't have any money!" he heard the voice of a dragoness, the voice was laced with fear.

"Do you know what will happen if you don't give us the money, I mean a pretty little thing like you would fit right in with my collection" Daniel heard a deep voice growl and he could hear the dragoness whimper.

Daniel rounded the corner unholstering his M9 and keeping it by his side, "Hey you!" Daniel yelled to get the attention of the large green male that was towering over the blue female.

"Yeah you leave the Miss alone" Daniel said walking closer

The dragon turned from the female to look down on what he thought was some little wannabe hero.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The dragon growled

Daniel rubbed the barrel of the M9 against his temple "Ehh... Well... This" and in a flash the gun was leveled with dragon's knees and Daniel shot a round in each of its front legs causing him to fall on his face. Daniel surged forward and planted his foot in the side of the dragon's head knocking it out cold.

The other two dragons were to stunned to act, only until Daniel turned and looked directly at them did they act. The two instantly fled the ally as quickly as they could, leaving the dragoness there shaking in fear at the strange creature.

Daniel looked at the dragoness and gave her a soft smile, "Hey you ok?" he asked

The dragoness nodded shakily, before she went ridged and fell over, passed out from the stress. Daniel sighed and walked over to the dragoness's unconscious form and knelt down next to her. She wasn't much taller than five an half feet and no longer then six. Daniel sighed hoping she wasn't too heavy, he knelt down and scooped her up gently and rested her over his shoulder and began his trek back to the house.


End file.
